


Oct. 25th, “I Could Really Eat Something.”

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Fictober 2019.I basically created a mini homecoming AU with Fictober this year, but I’m glad I did. I like writing these three boys hanging out together.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Kudos: 5





	Oct. 25th, “I Could Really Eat Something.”

“You gotta stop talking about food,” Eugene sighed. 

“I’d love to stop talking about food,” Snafu replied. “But the longer we’re stuck here, the hungrier I get. Burgie agrees with me, right?” 

Burgin shrugged. “I could really eat something. I mean, this is the second break down, and now we can’t even get to the next town so they can resupply the dinner car…I’m tired, and hungry, and wish this damn train would move.” 

“And talking about it constantly is gonna make the train move, or make you less hungry?” Eugene mused.

“…no. But what else are we gonna do?” Snafu asked. 

“Could be faster just to get out and walk to the next town, go and find a restaurant,” Burgin said. “Lord knows we’ve walked a hell of a lot farther in the past.” 

Snafu nodded. “What do you say, Sledgehammer? Wanna head out and hunt down dinner?” 

“You guys are something else,” Eugene laughed and shook his head.

“Sure, we’re tired, and hungry. Hungry, plus that something else,” Burgin replied.

“We’ll be moving again before we know it,” Eugene said. “You two can sit tight for a few more hours.” 

“Hours?! You hear this man? Hours!” Snafu cried, flopping dramatically out of his seat and across Eugene’s lap.

“I think you’re gonna survive,” Eugene smiled, playing with Snafu’s hair gently. 

“We don’t know that,” Burgin said, playfully cautious in his tone. “We’re gettin’ awful used to regular meals again. Might not make it without ‘em now.” 

“You just gonna stay in my lap the rest of the trip?” Eugene asked Snafu, as he shook his head and laughed at Burgin.

“Need a beautiful prince to kiss me back to life, since we aren’t gettin’ fed any time soon,” Snafu murmured, playing at sleep.

“Kiss on the hand hold you over?” Eugene whispered back, eyes darting around the full train car. Neither of them liked having to worry so much, and be so careful, but it was better than the possible alternative. 

Snafu nodded and smiled at the feeling of Eugene’s lips on the back of his hand. “I’ll make it another whole hour now.” 

“What about me?” Burgin asked with a smirk.

“Should have made a pit stop in Australia to pick up Florence so you’d have someone to kiss up on too,” Eugene teased. “That’s all you got room for in that head of yours right now: food and Florence.” 

“Only two things I want, since I’m already in the company of good friends,” Burgin replied. “God, I miss her. Think she’ll beat me home?” 

“Just might,” Snafu said. “Nice thought, that. her waitin’ at the station for you, all dolled up.” 

“She’d have already met my parents then,” Burgin laughed nervously. “I mean, they know about her, know she’s coming, but…” 

“Afraid they’re gonna tell her to keep lookin’ for somethin’ better?” Snafu smiled. “Just kidding, Burgie. She knows she’s got the best there is.” 

Burgin blushed. “I just don’t want her to feel uncomfortable or lonely, you know?”

“Oh, he is so lovesick!” Snafu crowed. “Look at him! That’s adorable. Sure you don’t want us to get out in Texas with ya and be groomsmen?” 

“Actually,” Burgin peeked furtively around the train car, then pulled a small ring box from his pocket. “Nothin’ fancy. I”ll buy her a better one before the actual wedding of course. Got it from one of those little shops while we were cleanin’ things up in China.” 

It was simple: a gold ring with what looked like a small sapphire in it. But it shone bright, almost as much as the smile on Burgin’s face whenever he talked about Florence. 

“I hope she says yes,” Burgin sighed. “I mean, we talked about it before I left again, when we made plans for her to come to Texas once things were all said and done overseas. But what if it’s too overwhelming, somehow? Maybe I’ve lost it, thinking to ask her right away when I get home…” 

“You haven’t lost a thing, certainly not your mind,” Eugene said. “I’m sure she’ll say yes. Wouldn’t be coming all this way to the States if she didn’t love you to death, right?” 

Burgin nodded, and slipped the ring box back into his pocket.

“You gotta tell us when the wedding is,” Snafu added. “Think we can fund a trip to Texas, so long as we’re coming to see you and your lady.” 

“You mean it?” the nervousness melted away from Burgin’s face as he smiled again.

Eugene pulled his pocket Bible from his pants pocket. Most of the pages were covered in his own writing and notes all over the margins. “I’ve got just enough room for one more note in here: your address, so we can write you once we get settled and let you know ours, and so we’ll know where to go for the wedding.” 

As Burgin used one of the last pages margins to write his address, the train jolted forward with a shudder. 

“Finally!” Snafu cried, and a cheer went up through the train car. “So then, Burgie…since we’re still talkin’ food, what kind of food should we expect at this wedding?” 

They broke out into giggles as the discussion lapsed back towards hunger. It made for pleasant, somewhat silly conversation, but it was much needed cheer after what they’d been through. And it was a wonderful thing to look forward to, the wedding. 

Which would most assuredly happen, so long as the train didn’t break down ten more times or fail to get Burgin to Texas.


End file.
